


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by Jaeckle



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Original Character - Freeform, Slow Dancing, hickey, makeout, oc: devin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeckle/pseuds/Jaeckle
Summary: Scarlett and Devin dance to the song they heard when they first got together.





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJ9IX4zgyLs This is the song that I based this fanfiction off of because it's just so nice and calming to listen to!  
> Sorry, this one is also super short, I basically pushed this one out really quickly.

_I wouldn't know where to start_  
_"Sweet Music" playing "In The Dark"_  
_Be still "My Foolish Heart, "_  
_Don't ruin this on me_

__

__Music flowed out of the speakers through Devin's phone as she twirled around her and Scarlett's bedroom. Her girlfriend watching in pure amusement, Devin's floral patterned gown flowing along with her body as she turned sharply towards her. She extended her hand out towards Scarlett, "care to dance?"_ _

__

__Reluctantly, Scarlett accepted her hand and was brought out onto the floor of the bedroom. "I'm not any good at it," she commented, but Devin shook her head and pressed a kiss into Scarlett's collarbone. "I think you'll do amazing." She whispered into Scarlett's skin._ _

__

_____Tell me who, and I'll be thanking them_  
_The numbered lovers of Duke Ellington_  
_Do I owe each kiss to lip and cheek as soft_  
_As Chet can sing "Let's Get Lost"_  
_And "Let The Good Times Roll"_  
_Let "Smoke Rings" from this "Paper, Doll"_  
_Blow sweet and thick 'til every thought of_  
_"It Don't Mean A Thing"_

__

__Scarlett rose her arm, leading Devin into a spin before pulling her back. "See? That was wonderful!" She whispered, running her hands over Scarlett's arms and ending at her palms, gripping them tight with her own._ _

__

__Raking her hair back, Devin gave her a wide smile. "To be honest," Scarlett started as she pulled her close, Devin running her hands down her sides. "I liked seeing you dance all alone," she watched as her lover just pressed her forehead under her chin. "Oh hush," Devin ran her hands up Scarlett's back, digging her fingers into her nightshirt._ _

__

__"It's true!" she took a step back; she had hardly noticed that they were still slowly swaying to the beat of the music. In all honesty, she forgot the music was even playing, despite it being the song that they heard when they officially got together._ _

__

_____"The Very Thought Of You" and "Am I Blue"?_  
_"A Love Supreme" seems far removed_  
_"I Get Along Without You Very Well, " some other nights_  
_The radio news reader chimes_  
_Reporting "Russian Lullabies"_  
_She'll turn to me awake and ask, Is everything "Alright"_

__

__Their lips slid together effortlessly, Scarlett's hands resting on Devin's hips as their swaying temporarily stopped. Devin could feel Scarlett's lips curling into a slight smile as she leaned forward, winding her arms around her neck._ _

__

__She hummed, trailing her kisses down Devin's neck, and gently sucking and nipping at a particular spot. Scarlett's fingers trailed up Devin's nightgown, lightly tracing the lace of it. The small touching and neck kissing drove her absolutely nuts and Scarlett knew this._ _

__

__She knew that all too well._ _

__

_____I wouldn't know where to start_  
_"Sweet Music" playing "In The Dark"_  
_Be still "My Foolish Heart, "_  
_Don't ruin this on me_

__

__The next morning, the alarm on Devin's phone rang annoyingly, she quickly slapped the screen of the item and it eventually shut the alarm off. Temporarily or permanently? She didn't know that just yet, but she would find out. She groggily pulled her phone off of the nightstand, checking the time on her phone and groaning softly to herself._ _

__

__She froze when she saw the reflection of her neck in the phone screen, shoving the palm of her hand over her mouth before gently touching the hickey that had blossomed there overnight. Quickly, she tapped Scarlett on the shoulder. "What?" Her girlfriend groaned, rubbing her eyes with her first._ _

__

__"How old are you?" Devin hissed at Scarlett, who lifted up slightly to look at the spot on her neck that she was frantically motioning at. "You gave me a hickey," a chuckle came from her lover who wrapped her arms around Devin into a tight hug. "You might want to check other places. I'm sure that's not the only one." Scarlett peered up at Devin, who just fell back into the bed and started giggling._ _

__

__"I hate you so much!" Devin choked out between her laughing as Scarlett curled back up. "I love you too, can we go back to sleep now?" Before Devin could really answer that, Scarlett was already passed out. "I love you more," Devin mumbled to herself, cuddling close into Scarlett's body._ _


End file.
